Plot (LoG)
In Pretty Country: Land of Greenery, Botany Hills isn't as bright as players would imagine, and it is up to them to figure out what happened that caused this ongoing cloudy weather. This game has no-rush plot line, so the player can work on completing the main story in between their other activities, or the player can concentrate on solving the mystery as fast as they can. 'Arc 1: A Gloomy Journey' As player wanders down the cloudy mountain path, they see a shadowy figure in the distance and hear a voice call out to them. That voice tells the player to take shelter inside the nearby house, where you find a bed waiting for one. During the night you have a strange dream about magical queen, who asks you to help find her pendant. In the morning, you step outside and being to explore the area one has found themselves in. You hear another voice coming from a mound of dirt! The voice explains that she has been buried in soil for a long time, and instructs you how to dig up the ground to free her. Once she is free, the orange-haired fairy explains that her name is Peachy (Momo in JP). You tell her about the dream one had that night, and she explains that the woman was Queen of Lushness. She lost her powers to protect the hills, so the area is stuck in a forever cloudy. Peachy found the queen's bracelet, but then became trapped in the hill on her way to give it to that queen. She is going to head in that direction now and invites you to follow her. The Queen's Castle is up on top of the mountain. Momo instructs you on how to use your tools to build path so one can reach the top of mountain cliffs. You need to activate Cultivating Mode (Square Button) and then use "Fill" command (Triangle Button) to place the Soil that Momo gave to one. Build a set of pyramid steps by laying down enough Soil for you to stand on, then build another row of Soil on top. Eventually you will be high enough to walk up the mountain. Walk through the mountain until you reach the top, where one will find a waterfall. Go underneath the waterfall to locate the Queen's Tree. At the castle, Momo calls out to the queen, but she doesn't appear. Momo figures that the queen is too weak to make an appearance. The sprite gets an idea, and asks you to help revitalise the town below. If you can grow crops, raise animals, and idol training, then the Queen's strength will return! In the meantime, Momo gives you the Queen's Bracelet. On Spring 8, you will have a dream of another Sweet Fairy, who wishes for one to plant and grow lots of flowers. Leroy gave you some Pink Pansy Seeds when you first met him, or if one needs more, this will unlock Leroy's wife Victoria and younger daughter Natalie - soon after you see the dream (Whitney still go on her farming travels). Victoria sells Pink Pansy Seeds for 60 Cash each (Leroy only sells crop seeds). Once you plant and harvest 5 flowers, the next morning you will be greeted by Ichigo, the Sweet Fairy of strawberries. Momo and Honey will explain that you can now talk to them at the Queen's Castle and ask for their help: Momo will help your crops grow and Ichigo will help own flowers grow. In the middle of Spring you will see a chef in one of your dreams. After you see the vision, visit the Harvest Goddess Shrine to meet Dorothy, who will only be visiting the area. Dorothy likes to go fishing, and gives you a fishing pole. Dorothy also explains how to use Fill to build dirt paths across water, so now you can go over the stream and explore the rest of town. Soon afterward's, you will have another Sweet Fairy dream. This time, the little sprite is hoping that someone can catch a lot of fish. Go to the stream that runs through the valley and catch 5 fish. The next morning, Momo and Honey will appear with their new friend, the only male fairy, Blackberry (Kunou in JP). After you've unlocked three fairies, one will see another night time vision. This time it is the Queen of Lushness herself, who requests you to meet with her at the pond. Head up to the Goddess' Soring when you've a moment, where Momo will remind you of the pendant. Ta-da! The Queen of Lushness then makes her official entrance. 'Arc 2: The Sunny Ball' The queen is glad that you have her pendant back, but she does not have the power to make the endless cloudy weather go away. To use the pendant she requires the three Weather Balls, and unfortunately, the three balls vanished when the Queen of Lushness was powerless. If she had a little bit more power, she could make a Spring Ball. The sprites rally together to collect the items she needs. The queen say thanks you, as she is happy to see the Sweet Fairies working together. She will let you know that one can meet with her between 8:00 and 19:00, Monday through Friday. Soon afterward you will have another night time dream vision. The Queen of Lushness tells you that the red Sweet Fairy has a recipe she needs to regain her strength. The next morning, Momo appears very freaked out! She you about a strange person that has appeared, then the fairy vanishes as someone knocks on your door. The "scientist" that Momo was telling you about is Rini. She introduces herself as an inventor looking for ideas. She believes you to be an inventor too, and gives one an Insta-Building. Before she leaves, Rini gives you a very sweet smile and encourages one to explore what the Insta-Building can do. Once you built something really great, go talk to her in Rosemary Avenue. Her shop will open between 10:00 and 18:00 except Saturdays. To follow Rini's instructions, find a spot in House Area that is clear of trees and at least 7x5 squares of space. Then go into your Bag and select the Craft item to enter Building Mode. You can then press Square Button to choose the buildings in your bag (in this case, the Animal Barn), then place it in the House Area. Rotating the building can be done by holding it and pressing the Square Button. If you see the building's floor outline in red blocks, then it won't fit in the spot you want to place. Fill in areas with Soil to make room for the building. Next day after you place the barn, in the morning you will be greeted by Leroy's daughter Whitney, who is looking for a cow that wandered off her farm. She wonders if the player has a barn in the area, so you show her the building one recently placed. It turns out his missing cow has made a home in your new barn! Whitney figures that she will just leave her here in your barn, since she likes it so much. The player must give their new cow a name (up to 10 letters), and Rini will give them a Milker, Brush, and 10 Animal Feed. She also suggests that you build a Windmill so one can make different kinds of fodder for own animals to eat. Finally, she gives you a Pitchfork so one can clean the barn when notice dirty patches. You can even use the barn dirt as compost for your crops! Before she leaves, Whitney tells you she has to back to meet her father. NOTE: Whitney sells animals, but not animal supplies. After you get a cow, Leroy will start to sell Fodder (20 Cash), Chicken Food (50 Cash), Horst Treat (70 G), Animal Medicine (5000 Cash), and Chicken Medicine (2500 Cash). Once your cow reaches half a heart, you'll get a visit in the morning from Momo and the fairy of strawberry, Ichigo. That fairy will give you the recipe for Strawberry Jam, which is one of the Lushness Queen's favorite foods. To make Strawberry Jam, the player must have 1) a Kitchen, 2) Strawberries, and 3) Sugar. #If you haven't done so already, meet up with Rini to complete Make A Barn request. The inventor will activate her building shop so you can purchase a Kitchen for your house. The Kitchen requires 20 Softwood Lumber and 1000 Cash. You can obtain Softwood Lumber by cutting down christmas-like trees in the valley. #Next, the player must grow Strawberries. The seeds are for sale at the Farmhouse in 20 Cash each. The plant will take 11 days to mature, and will regrow its berries every 7 days. #The last ingredient is Sugar to make Strawberry Jam. The inn owners Joey and April with their daughter Maria will unlock after you collected 5 Milk from the cow that Whitney gave to one. April will sell cooking ingredients. You can buy Sugar at Lavender for 30 Cash each. When cooking Strawberry Jam, you need to have all of the ingredients in your Bag. The kitchen won't take ingredients from that refrigerator storage. Take the Strawberry Jam back to the Harvest Goddess. After receiving the jam, the goddess is now strong enough to create the Sunny Ball! The Queen of Lushness creates the crystal and attaches it to her pendant. Now she has the power to bring back Sunny weather, and tells you that will always arrive next day. 'Arc 3: The Rainy Ball' Once you unlocked Sunny, one will receive a visit from Dante. He says that his parents were the one who first settled in the valley, so he is simply allowing you to live her. Some days later, he'll come back to express his disappointment; you aren't taking care of the trees! Dante asks you to go find someone who can work on the axe. Wait for Workshop to open between 10:00 and 18:00. The apprentice blacksmith is willing to make you a new axe, although he doesn't seem confident in his ability to do so. The next time Workshop is open, talk to him again to receive your upgraded axe. Dante meets up with the two of us, so you show her your brand-new axe. Well, the snooty man figures just because you have an axe, it doesn't mean you know anything about forestry! Dante tells you that you can plant trees anywhere you'd like if you have the right seedling. Head out to the hills and chop down a few Leafy Trees that you haven't been able to cut down with your Old Axe. The next morning, Momo will introduce you to the red Sweet Fairy, Ringo. That little gal gives you the Skytree Seedling that you need to reach the heavens. Ringo warns you that the tree is hard to grow, as it requires Magic Fertilizer that can only be made by a prince or princess. One night whilst sleeping, you will dream of a mysterious figure at the Queen's Castle. In the evening between 19:00 and 22:00, go to the Queen's Castle to discover Leaf Princess, the world's magical princess. The princess says that she knows how to make the Magic Fertilizer, but you need to do something for her first. Tabitha wants you to bring her 2 Milk (not Great Milk) and 2 Marguerite. Milk comes from your cow, and Marguerite is a flower you can grow in the valley. Buy the seeds from Victoria for 60 Cash each. That flower takes about 9 days to grow. When you have the required ingredients, return to the Queen's Castle after 17:00 to talk with Leaf Princess. You aren't finished fetching what she needs to make Magic Fertilizer! Now Leaf Princess requires you to bring her 3 additional Milk and 3 Crucian Carp. The fish you can catch whilst fishing in the stream, and you already know where to find the Milk. LP was considering sending you off to fetch more stuff, but after one object to her extra errands, she decides to send you off and her little fellow. LP instructs you to return to the Queen's Castle tomorrow to receive the Magic Fertilizer from her. That night, you dream of another mysterious person at the Harvest Goddess Spring. Return at 17:00 to meet with Leaf Princess. She isn't alone though, as there is another shadowy figure with her. LP explains that this "goofball" is Tranquil Prince, but never mind him; she made the Magic Fertilizer for you! Tranquil Prince figures that it needs more magic power, so he casts some magic at the same time as Leaf Princess. Now the world's magical princess is annoyed at her interloper. They decide to visit more often so you can judge for yourself who is the better magical being. After they tell you their visitation schedule, the two magical people leave. Now that you have the Magic Fertilizer, (3rd time) return to the Queen's Castle after 8:00 from Monday through Friday. Talk to the Leaf Princess, who picks out a spot for the Skytree Seedling to be planted. The little plant grows straight up after you apply Leaf Princess' Magic Fertilizer! Now you can reach the heavens. After climbing the Skytree, you meet a sleeping Tranquil Prince. He never seen a human in his domain, but after you explained the goddess has lost her power, the Tranquil Prince understands why you visited him in the Land of Greenery. You are in need of a Summer Crystal! The god quickly creates one and gives it to you. Return to the valley and hand the Rainy Ball to the Queen of Lushness. She attaches the Rainy Ball to her pendant. 'Arc 4: The Snowy Ball' Since the player need to do a lot of digging to reach the Green Dungeon and meet the King, they must need a Hammer. Blacksmith would be a good person to ask, so head over to Moon Valley everyday other than Saturday between 10:00 and 18:00! It seems that you run across a training exercise that is not going so well for Luigi. Gonzalo is trying to instruct his son and to pay more attention, but Luigi is just not getting it, and he runs off in frustration. The cheeriest girl around is Maria, so go talk to her on Monday or Tuesday when she is in front of your house. She advises you to try and talk to him, but if he doesn't respond to conversation then you can give him some Bread to snack on. She gets happy when other people become happy from eating her Bread. Return to Luigi when he in Hollyhock Steppe. He still doesn't want to talk about what happened with his parents, but you lend him a Bread. That gift cheers him up, and he tells you the story about a knife he was suppose to fix, but his dad would just give him vague criticisms and not tell him exactly what he was doing wrong. You can respond by telling him that he is rushing things or suggest he take a closer look. Either response is okay, as Tony will get inspired to look into it further. Go talk to Luigi the next time he is in Moon Valley. Luigi explains he found the problem with the knife and shows the fixed blade to his dad. Even though he fixed the knife, Gonzalo still scolds Luigi for not figuring it out sooner. Luigi is glad he solved the problem. To reward you for your help, Luigi will make a Hammer. The entrance to Greenery Dungeon is on very bottom level of world. You may need to dig down about 22 levels to find the entrance. If you get stuck, don't forget you have "Go Back Whistle" to send you back to your idol house. Players must do a lot of digging to reach the round entrance. Once inside, they will meet King of Greenery. That King tells you to buzz off, as he has no interest in talking to someone from the surface. As you leave his dungeon, you bump into Momo. He knows of a Harvest Sprite who is friends with KoG. Maybe this fairy will talk to the king for you. The next morning, Momo will stop by your house and introduce you to Ringo. The red sprite volunteers to go and talk with KoG for you. He also lets you know that you can now hire up to three Harvest Sprites to work at one time. (If you have not unlocked Ringo, try going into the Mine Sites and collect some ore.) Head back to the Greenery Dungeon and talk with Gorgon. He knows you are looking for a Snowy Ball. The player hears a voice again, who tells them that this town is no longer a place where nobody comes; it is a place of refuge for all! The voice calls out to Dungeon to protect the precious valley. Suddenly you experience a vision of KoG. He never imagined that you would be able to actually grow the Great Diamond. KoG explains that long ago, the valley was bountiful and many people lived here. Unfortunately, the people and animals forgot to be thankful to the land. They were greedy and eventually caused great harm to the land. KoG was so disappointed that he holed himself up in his Dungeon, hoping for the day that life and love returned to the valley. King of Greenery is pleased that you have been able to revive the hills, and wishes to protect it again. He turns the Great Diamond into Snowy Ball, which is then used by the Queen of Lushness to restore Snowy weather. KoG reminds you to appreciate the beauty of hills. A few days later, you will have a dream with the Sweet Fairies. They are happy that you have returned all the 3 remaining weather and hope that one will stay in Botany Hills forever. After the staff ending credits, players will wake up next morning. The next day, Momo will visit your house and remind you that one can now experience bad weather storms in the Botany Hills. Aftermath #The player can get married to one of 10 marriage candidates and start a family. #If the player had seen 1 & 2 Rival Events between the two rival couples, the remaining 3 & 4 events are now can be viewed. After all rival events are viewed then the rival couple will get married one week later. Category:Plot